Story Of Violet The Reaper
by LilatheKitsune
Summary: This two-shot is about my purple haird OC Violet. I suck at summeries so just read to find how her and my other OC Gregory became best friends. It's better than it sounds. R&R!


**Me: Hey! This is a two shot! **

**William: -gives me a cold glare- And I am here because…?**

**Me: Willy! You know why you are here!**

**Ronald: Yah!**

**William: -glares at Ronald- Do you want overtime Mr. Knox?**

**Ronald: -sweat drop- N-No.**

**Me: I don't even work here…..**

**Grell: Oh, but darling you could if you wanted!**

**Violet: But she doesn't.**

**Me: Who said?**

**Violet: I said.**

**Me: -shrinks- Ok….**

**William: -sighs-**

* * *

Her golden green eyes looked around her new workspace, it was boring… Oh so boring! "Well this is obviously gonna be a boring place to work." She sighed deeply and set her bag down. The door behind her creaked open. "Excuse me?" A polite voice said. She turned around to see a man with dark brown hair almost black, actually it could count as black. The man bowed, awkward… "I am William T. Spears." The man said standing up straight. "Ah…" She said pushing up her purple framed glasses. "I am Violet M. McCarthy." "May I see your folder?" William asked holding out his hand. Violet blushed and dug through her bag and grabbed a cream colored folder. She handed it to Will quickly. He opened the folder and read through.

_**Name: Violet Marie McCarthy**_

_**Description: Light purple hair, golden green eyes, pale skin.**_

_**From: London**_

_**Mentor: William Spears**_

With all of that read William closed the folderand looked at his new student. "How about I give you a tour, since you are new here." He said. "O-Ok. Um, do you know who Ronald Knox is?" She said with a peace of paper in her grip. "Yes, I know of him." Will said eyeing the peace of paper in her hand. "Well, he left me a note. It says "HIYA! Welcome, I hope Spears-senpai isn't as cold as he is towards me and Sutcliff-senpai! ~Ronald Knox" So I was just wondering…" Violet said gettin' cut of by William saying. "I'll kill him!" Violet blinked and stuffed the paper in her bag, just before a certain red headed reaper burst through the door. "WILLU~!" Grell screamed at the top of his lungs. Violet blinked. "What on god's green Earth?" She said. William scowled as the stupid, hard headed Grell hugged him. "What do you want?" He growled at the red-head. "Oh nothing much, I just wanna spend a little time with you." Grell cooed out. "Well I want the exact opposite, now leave-" William said before Grell gasped as he looked at Violet. "V-Violet?" He said. As he let go of William and touched the girl's face. "Oh my… This is… impossible!" He said. "GRELL!" A mad sledgehammer wielding Gregory yelled opening the door, he seemed to be missing a few pieces of his wardrobe. Like a black jacket, a tie, his glasses… Grell took Gregory's glasses out of his jacket and through them at him. "PUT! THEM! ON!" Grell yelled at Gregory, that wasn't normal. Violet just stood there in amazement. Gregory (If you read my other story Family Reunion, you'll know him.) put on his blue rimmed glasses as looked at what Grell was telling his to look at. William was trying to pull Grell away from his new student, but Grell was resisting more than usual. As Gregory looked at Violet his eyes widened. "Vio…let…" He said as he stared at her. "Uhm… Hello?" She said in a shy voice. Grell got out of William's grasp and walked over to his brother and grabbed his arm, he leaned up and whispered something in his ear. Gregory's eyes widened even more. "What! Is my face…messed up?" She asked as she touched her own cheek. William pushed the red-heads out of the office quickly. As soon as the two were gone William straightened his tie and looked at Violet. "I will be a second Ms. McCarthy." He said as he walked out of the room too. Violet blinked. "What the hell just happed…?" She asked herself. "You don't remember…" A voice seemed to whisper in her ear. Violet spun around to see who was there. There wasn't anyone. "You can't remember… Remember the love you once had." It whispered to her again. Violet squeaked and covered her ears and ran out of the room. As she ran out, she ran into Gregory. "AH!" She screamed. Gregory grabbed her waist to keep her from falling. "Hey! Are you-" He began before she pushed away from him and fell to the ground with a yell. "Ow…" She mumbled and looked up at Gregory. Gregory bent down and held his hand out for her. "I'll help you up, come on." He said. Violet blinked and took his hand, squeaking as he immediately pulled her up. "T-Thank you." She said. Gregory just smiled and looked into Violets eyes. He frowned and let her hand go as he walked away. "I'm Gregory L. Sutcliff, welcome." He said as the sound of his dress shoes taping against the white marble floor. Violet blinked and quietly mumbled. "Violet M. McCarthy…"

*NEXT DAY*

Violet walked around the big building looking at all the different people. She saw how the all the men there were wearing black suits, she was the only woman not at a counter. She looked around again and saw how the guys at one couch stared at her a bit too much for her liking. It was to the two guys with red hair from yesterday, and one other man with blonde and black hair. She was just going to ignore it. But that doesn't work when one of them walks up to you. "Hey!" The guy with the blonde hair said. "Are you Violet? The new recruit?" He asked. "Well, yah." She said back. "I'm Ronald Knox, you did get that note right?" He said. "Oh! I did get that note Mr. Knox." Violet smiled as she spoke. Ronald smiled back before Gregory got up and pulled the flirt away. "Pervert, you can have all of the other girls that fall for that crap, but not Violet." He growled at the blonde. Ronald shivered. "Okay, okay, if you are that protective of the little lady." He grumbled. Gregory rolled his eyes. "Don't mind Ronald, he is a bit of a retarded flirt." Gregory said. Violet nodded and giggled. "I think he's nice, but okies." Gregory winced slightly at the giggle and walked away. "Sure, McCarthy" He mumbled. Violet's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at his back. "What's with him?" She asked as she looked at Ronald. He opened his mouth to talk but Grell's voice interrupted. "He's just… He's Gregory." He said as he walked after his brother. "He might just be in a bad mood." Ronald mumbled going after the red-heads. Violet sighed. She knew she would get in trouble for this but, she wanted to know his deal, she was going to look at his cinematic record.

* * *

**Violet: Story of Violet the Reaper!**


End file.
